Reader x Clover
by PlushKlavier
Summary: (Another little fluff fic I made upon request) You had been treating yourself on a nice day shopping in the city. On your way to your local fast food place you can hear the crying that sounds like to come from a child. Upon discovering it was Clover, a member from the infamous mobster gang The Felt, you have to decide to help him find his friends again, or to leave him there.


You were wandering about the city just doing some little shopping.  
It has been some time since you treated yourself on some nice new clothes and some delicious junk food from the local fast food joint.  
After a relaxed afternoon of shopping for clothes you were on your to the fast food joint when you hear some crying.  
It sounds like the crying from a little kid, and they're nearby too!  
You look around you and wonder why no-one else is reacting to it.  
Once you enter an alleyway and come closer to the source of the crying you understand why.  
In front of you was a Felt member, and not just any Felt member.  
It was Clover.  
While Clover himself might not be dangerous, the one who is overly fond of him certainly is.  
No-one would like to get involved with that guy.  
You wonder if you should take the safe route out and leave the little Felt alone before he notices you or risk getting yourself in trouble by talking to him.  
Just as you decided it might be best to leave him alone he had already seen you looking at him.  
He walks towards you and with tears in his eyes he looks up at you, tugging at your sleeve.  
It looks like he wants to say something, but his choked up crying made it hard for him to talk.  
You sigh and kneel down next to him.  
You ask him if everything's alright  
Clover shakes his head no.  
Of course, that was a stupid question, the kid is crying for fuck's sake, he wouldn't be if things were okay.  
You ask him if you can help him with something instead.  
He nods and tries to wipe away the stream of tears.  
"I-I'm lost…"  
The little guy managed to choke out those words before crying again.  
Oh dear, you don't know what you should do.  
Going to the police isn't an option, this kid is not your regular lost kid.  
You could either wander around with him until you come into a place he recognizes or take him with you.  
Damn, you really wish you had your cell phone with you, having him call someone to pick him up would be much easier.  
Regardless, your stomach was having other ideas and started growling.  
Right, that might be a good plan to do first.  
You ask him if he wanted to join you for some food in the local joint.  
Clover immediately stopped crying and started grinning instead, oh boy.  
"I'd love to~!"  
He says that in a way too cheery voice for someone who had just been crying literally two seconds ago.  
Oh well, you suppose there's no backing down now.  
You take Clover by the hand and continue your way to the fast food joint.  
Maybe you could borrow their phone there as well.

Once you arrive at the joint you ask Clover what he wants and sit him down in a seat next to the window.  
You order your and Clover's food and sit down with him.  
He begins to eagerly munch down on his hamburger while you begin on your fries.  
You awkwardly begin to talk and ask Clover how he got lost.  
Clover looks up at you and swallows his food before answering.  
"I was out in the city with Fin, but I got distracted by something and lost sight of Fin… He must be really worried about me."  
You nod and tell him you bet he is.  
It would be good to try and find him.  
You ask Clover if they might be able to call Fin to come and pick him up.  
Clover's face gets flustered and his voice goes over into a whisper.  
"I don't remember his phone number, or any other phone number of anyone…"  
Great, so even if you had a cell phone with you, you still aren't able to call anyone of his friends.  
You guess you'll be here with Clover then until you run into Fin or Clover remembers his way back.  
Oh well, you can't really complain.  
Clover was a pretty cute guy and probably the most harmless one of the Felt.  
You suggest he sticks around with you until you two find Fin.  
He nods and shoves the rest of his hamburger into his mouth.

An half hour later and you're outside again, bellies filled, and ready to go look for a dangerous mobster.  
You sigh, you have no idea where to look.  
You ask Clover if he might have any idea where Fin might be.  
He thinks for a little while before lighting up.  
"Oh! Fin and I were on our way to a store! He might be there!"  
Alright, a store.  
You ask Clover which store, for there are a lot of stores around here.  
"I… I don't remember…"  
For someone who is supposed to be one of the smartest guys from the Felt, he sure seems to forget a lot.  
Or he could just be pretending and this is all a trap.  
Whatever the case, as long as you manage to keep this little guy satisfied you will be safe.  
You walk towards the shopping district with Clover holding your hand tightly, looking for a bright green man.  
How hard could it be?  
Apparently very hard.  
You're walking around for at least three hours without seeing any sign of Fin.  
Clover begins to tug at your sleeve again.  
"My feet are hurting, can we rest somewhere?"  
You think for a little while.  
You offer to carry Clover on your shoulders instead.  
That way he can rest and have a better view of the place.  
Clover eagerly agrees and you kneel down in front of him.  
He climbs onto your shoulders and you're surprised by how light he actually is.  
You can feel Clover's tiny hands holding onto your head as you walk around.

Another hour passes and the streets began to thin out of people.  
Everyone was going home by now or went to hang out in some bars.  
It was slowly getting dark and you can hear some distressed noises coming from Clover.  
"What if we don't find Fin? How will I get home?"  
You assure Clover that everything will be fine, and if they don't find Fin by the time it's midnight he's always welcome to stay with you.  
This seemed to relax Clover a bit, but you can still feel him fidgeting with your hair nervously.  
At one point you hear someone yelling somewhere around the corner of the street, it sounds like they're angry at someone.  
You were about to walk into the other direction, not feeling up to getting involved in anything else when you can feel Clover perking up.  
"It's Quarters! That's his voice!"  
Well, that changes everything.  
You hurry towards where the yelling was coming from and sure enough in the distance you can see a big green guy yelling at a smaller green guy who seemed to be shaking terribly.  
"Fin! Quarters!"  
Clover calls out to them and they immediately turn to face you.  
Oh boy, Quarters practically charges at you and snatches Clover from your shoulders.  
You almost fall over, but catch your balance again.  
You can hear Clover cheering gleefully as Quarters keeps telling him how worried he was while holding him in a tightly in his arms.  
Fin hurriedly came over to you and pulled you into a hug.  
"Thanks man, you really saved my ass there. I owe you big time. I hope Clover didn't ask too much from you."  
You tell him it's fine and that you actually enjoyed your time with him.  
Once Quarters was done telling Clover over and over again just how worried he was he turn towards you.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of Clover. If something bad had happened to him I would never forgive myself, or Fin for that matter."  
He throws a death glare at Fin.  
Fin just laughs nervously.  
"Hey, I already told you I'm sorry, but he's here now!"  
Quarters and Fin continue to argue for a while longer while Clover wiggles out of Quarters arms and walks up to you to give you a hug.  
"Thanks for looking out for me today! I enjoyed being with you~! Lets hang out together again!"  
You chuckle and kneel down to hug Clover back.  
You grab a receipt from one of your bags and a pen from your pocket and scribble down your address and phone number for Clover to keep.  
He tucks it away safely in his pocket and thanks you again.  
Quarters picks him up and carries him back to their car with Fin walking behind them.  
You feel very satisfied with yourself as you begin to walk home, befriending a dangerous mobster gang wasn't on your to do list for today, but you certainly can't complain about it.


End file.
